Moments
by morallygrayxxvii
Summary: Kazuki Hanaka lives on her own, not far away from her estranged brother's shop. But she's not looking for him. She's looking for love, and in all the wrong places. Read and Review!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Tite Kubo's characters, but I do own Kazuki Hanaka, Urahara Jin, and Fujii Ayame.

**Summary:** Kazuki Hanaka is Urahara Kisuke's younger sister. She lives on her own in a dojo, not far away from his shop. But she has no idea.

* * *

Chapter One

A gigai is not something to be played with. But Kazuki Hanaka learned that the hard way. In the most ruthless way, she was thrown out of Soul Society, and into the Living World.

Years ago, Hanaka, younger sister of former Soul Reaper Urahara Kisuke, was given a gigai to use for her short stay in the Living World. There, she met the handsome Kazuki Yuichi, and they married. The other Shinigami saw this as an offense, and banished her from Soul Society.

So she lives, among the living, a shinigami reborn as a human.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nee-san!" A small girl came running out of a huge house after a blonde woman.

"Takako-chan!" Hanaka turned to look at the girl, a huge smile on her face.

"It's Yuzu." The girl said with a pout. She was at least thirteen, but looked to be about seven.

"I know Yuzu-chan." Hanaka laughed and knelt down beside her. There were cuts and bruises all over Yuzu's body. When she had come to Hanaka's door, sopping wet with tears in her eyes, almost two years ago, she was perfect. Now she proudly showed her battle scars.

Hanaka never took it easy on anyone she trained at her dojo, and this young girl was no different. True, most of her students were grown, but this girl was so small, and wanted so much.

She had asked of Hanaka only one thing. To make her strong like her father, brother, and sister. Hanaka knew what she had to do to this poor girl, and it hurt her.

"Nee-san, are you still with me?" Yuzu was bent in half, her face in Hanaka's.

Hanaka blinked. "Yes, I'm sorry." She answered. "You know, it's time for you to go home."

"I don't want to." Yuzu crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot.

Hanaka gave her a very severe look. "You cannot stay here. Do you hear me? You have to go home." She said sternly.

"Okay." Yuzu mewed. She dropped her gaze to her feet, and shuffled home. Hanaka watched as she did, a little tear forming in her eye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisuke!" Tatsuki lay on the floor of the bedroom, her belly so large she couldn't see her knees.

Kisuke had been filling out an order form for Rukia, when he heard his girlfriend's wail float through the house. He dropped his pen and paper, and ran.

"What's wrong?" Kisuke asked as he hurriedly knelt beside her.

"I can't see my knees anymore! I feel so fat!" Tatsuki wailed, her small hands on her giant stomach.

Kisuke laughed, and lay down beside her. "You aren't fat." He told her as he reached out to twirl a lock of her slowly growing black hair around his finger.

"I want to know something, Kisuke." Tatsuki said quietly.

"What's that, my love?" Kisuke asked.

"When are you going to ask me to marry you?" Tatsuki demanded.

Kisuke was just about to answer, when Ururu ran through the doorway and into the next room, Jinta hot on her heels.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana was lying down on her front porch, legs crossed and arms behind her head, soaking up the last rays of the sun. She had just closed her eyes to take a nap when she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"Urahara-san." Renji Abarai stood over her, looking down on her apparently unconcious form. She was quite a sight to behold. All legs and breasts. Her long, pale, golden locks were fanned out around her head, making it seem as if she had a halo. The kimono she wore ever so unceremoniously, was lacking coverage around her chest, giving Renji a good look at her breasts. He cleared his throat, and pushed at her side gently with his foot.

"Abarai-san, whatever brings you here, to the world of the living. I thought there was nothing here you sought." Hana said, not once opening her eyes to look at her visitor.

"You are rude. You don't even rise to greet your guest. This human life you live now, is ruining you." Renji pushed her side again, hoping to anger her enough that she might stand and greet him properly.

"What do you want, then? Or are you only here to pester me?" Hana asked, still not moving at all.

"I'll pester you until you rise." Renji pushed again, this time angering her.

She got up quickly, getting so close to Renji that he could smell the sweetness of her perfume. "It's so nice to see you again, Abarai-san. After you tortured, exiled, and never spoke to me." Hana said bitterly. Her lips were twisted into a disgustingly sweet smile. "So, please, come in. Have a seat in my home, and tell me what the hell you want." She picked up her sandals from beneath her, and stormed through the front door into her home.

Renji followed after her quickly, into a large, lofty living room. He waited as she sat down in a big, plush chair, crossing her legs and pulling a ciggarette out from her sleeve, before seating himself.

"I'm here on important business, Urahara." Renji's voice was calm, while his friend's was not.

"It's Kazuki, remember? The whole reason you and Kuchiki decided that I ought to be exiled. My beautiful, dead, worthless husband." Hana spat, taking a quick drag of her ciggarette before looking Renji over. He was no different than the day she last saw him. Same old hair, stupid eyebrows, and those dumb glasses. She couldn't believe she had ever loved him.

"I'm sorry. But, Byakuya and I didn't decide that. It was Zaraki and Matsumoto." Renji explained.

Hana sighed. She stubbed out her cigarette on a magazine, and looked up at him. "Forget it._ I'm _sorry. I guess I should have come straight home to you two, instead of flapping my wings all over Tokyo." She said quietly. Her voice become more of a purr as she uncrossed her legs and slid off her chair. She stood behind Renji, and bent down so that her lips were just centimeters from his ear. "Now, why are you here?"

Renji closed his eyes, Hana's low purr resonating in his ears. Her voice was...arousing, to say the least. He felt her teeth nip at his earlobe, and her hands slide down over his shoulders to rest on his chest. Her breasts were pressing into his back, and a chill passed through his body. "Stop. I can't do this. I'm involved with someone." He straightened himself out, and got up. Facing Hana, he tried not to look at her chest as he spoke. "The reason I'm here, is to ask you of Gin Ichimaru's whereabouts."

Hana looked startled. She moved her lips a bit before any sound came out. "You know I haven't spoken to him in years. I would never...you know that!" She exclaimed. "Why would you ask me about him? Of all people!"

"Calm down." Renji placed a hand on her shoulder. "The only reason I asked, was because I was ordered to. I wouldn't have done so otherwise. I would never even think of hurting you."

Hana took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "You already have." She whispered, her words cutting into him like little daggers. "Now, get out before I force you."

Renji sighed. "He killed Aizen, you know." He turned, and left, just as quickly as he came. He should have known better than to ask her. Gin had, after all, broken her heart into a million little pieces. Renji hadn't done that to her. He couldn't have. She did nothing but love him until she went and ruined both of their lives.

Hana sat, slumped in her chair, after Renji left. It couldn't be true. The one she had devoted much of her life to, had killed her best friend. And that murderer was in the kitchen, preparing dinner.


End file.
